An automatic control device is disclosed in patent literature 1 (JP-A-2008-509480). The automatic control device disclosed in patent literature 1 is provided with a first control section that uses output of a first sensor, a second control section that uses output of a second sensor, and a switching section that switches to and from the first control section and the second control section. With the automatic control device of patent literature 1, control is performed by the switching section to control the control target to and from the first control section and the second control section.